Forbidden Filth
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Andrea was like a forbidden filthy piece of fruit that Miranda oh so wanted to just take a bite out of. A dirty girl. Such a dirty, dirty, girl.


**Chapter 1**

Miranda Priestly, legendary editor and chief of the notorious fashion magazine _Runway_, leisurely tapped the earpiece of a stylish pair of black Dolce&Gabbana eyeglasses upon her bottom lip and stared unblinkingly at the brunette girl currently fidgeting in front of her desk like a restless thoroughbred. Most people had and will say that she enjoys doing this, watching employees squirm beneath her laser-like gaze, and they for all accounts would be absolutely correct.

Because truth be told she loved it; reveled in it even. It made her feel powerful, untouchable, like a modern day queen especially when it came to this particular girl.

"That's all." She dismissed and watched closely as her victim walked away or rather that size six shapely behind disappear through the doorway.

Yes, Andréa was young, sweet, and beautiful but there was something else that drawled the Ice Queen's eye or rather several things. One such thing was the overall careless way the girl dressed, while others working at Runway stayed decked to the nines in the most expensive designer outfits, Andréa it would seem merely threw on whatever she picked off her bedroom floor. From over-sized sweaters to ill-fitting skirts, the girl, Miranda had come to the conclusion didn't give a rat's behind about fashion.

Another thing that struck a cord within the dragon's belly was Andréa's size, far from being a size zero, her hips were rounded in such a way that the word 'childbearing' came to mind. Not to mention, those full perky c-cup breasts that nearly spilled out from the top of each and every dress she adorned. So much so in fact, that even Nigel who's been gay since before the girl was even twinkle in her father's eye, had a rather difficult time in keeping his eyes from straying down towards Andréa's chest.

But despite those generous curves Andréa was anything but the model of femininity, she proved that false when on a photo-shoot deep in bayou county it came a hellacious mid-summer storm and their car had unfortunately gotten bogged down to the fenders in a mud pit.

It was Andréa and Roy who pushed whilst Emily, not to anyone's surprise, stayed inside the vehicle to stomp on the gas petal and shrill out the window needless instructions. Miranda, of course, sat inside peering out the window with pursed lips.

It took nearly an hour filled with colorful swears, shouting, and impatient sighs but finally they were liberated from that death trap. Once the car was on high ground, the duo stumbled from behind the vehicle, with chests heaving and bodies covered from head to toe in a thick layer of swamp mud.

In that very moment, something happened to one Miranda Priestly that had never once occurred before; her mind went blank. Yes, completely utterly blank. All she could see was that delicious ample bosom rising and falling in an hypnotic rhythm that caused droplets of muddy water to slide ever so slowly down a creamy valley where they disappeared beneath a thin saturated five hundred dollar Stella Mccartney blouse.

She remembered how her breathing ceased and skin heated whilst down below moisture pooled from a place she once thought was long deadened. God, how she'd wanted to burrow her face in that warm skin and lap away the grit whilst rubbing her body against the girl like some deranged animal in estrus.

Miranda licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry.

Since the incident, Andréa had been occupying her mind at a near constant. Like an alluring piece of forbidden fruit, the girl was unknowingly tempting her into sin. _Just take a bite, Miranda,_ the seductress whispered sweetly within her ear. _You know you want to._ And oh, how it took all of that carefully built up iron-will not to just sink her teeth in.

Suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to see the silly girl again she called out. "Emily." But to her utter dismay the real Emily came barreling in.

"Yes, Miranda."

"I didn't mean you." She practically hissed, giving the woman her best 'are you a complete idiot' look.

Emily jolted, mouthing opening and closing like a mentally challenged guppy. "Oh, I umm."

"Where is the Andréa?"

The red-head sputtered a bit when she heard that name from Miranda's lips. "She's um well, I don't really know where she is."

"Very well, that's all." Miranda waves a hand dismissively and choose to ignore the flash of malicious glee that shown for just a heartbeat across the other woman's face. She instead watched Emily disappear through the exit and once again began tapping the earpiece against her lips. Now where could the girl be? Andréa disliked everything about fashion so the closet was quickly ruled out and Nigel was gone to Miami on a photo-shoot. She hummed. Perhaps the bathroom? She mentally shook her head. No, Andréa would have told Emily if that were the case. She sighed in defeat then tossed her glasses precariously across the desk and glanced down at the delicate diamond encrusted watch laying elegantly across her wrist.

Twelve thirty. Lunch time at Runway.

It took a full minute before the penny finally dropped. Of course, lunch time, she now knew exactly where the girl scampered off to.

She stood immediately and strolled briskly from the doorway where she turned her head to the ever eager to please red-head. "Hold all calls until I return, Emily. I won't be gone for long."

* * *

><p>Ignoring the odd curious stares cast her way, Miranda strode confidently into the cafeteria, with her back ramrod straight and sapphire orbs scanning the area. It did not take them long to locate the girl in the far right corner eating what appeared to be an enormous meatball sub. Eyes locked upon her quarry, Miranda's body seemed to move on its own accord towards the girl who at the moment was too occupied in her own little greasy heaven to even notice the predator approaching her from the front.<p>

However, when a mere few feet away something halted the Ice Queen mid-stride. Her mouth fell open and eyes widened in a cocktail of mixed emotions ranging from shock to disgust. Oh, dear God. The girl was sloppily biting and chewing each mouthful of food noisily not even acknowledging the small amount of red sauce that dribbled down her chin. That is until she absentmindedly reached upward and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Miranda's breath hitched and skin flushed.

The act was barbaric, disgusting, lewd, and everything that Vivian Princhek drilled into her head to avoid. _Poor people are the worst sort, Miriam. It is best you stay away from their kind. _Her mother's voice echoed from the past in that snobbish way that used to snap her back straight and hands firmly grasped in her lap. Perhaps, that was the appeal. Wanting something she knew for a fact she shouldn't have. A dirty girl. One whom she wanted to dip her fingers into and revel in that filth. She shivered at the thought. Dirty girl such a dirty, dirty, girl.

"Miranda." She heard someone calling out from a distance and assumed it was her mother. But why would her mother be calling her Miranda she always called her Miriam. "Miranda." The editor blinked a couple of times clearing both vision and mind only to have large concerned doe-like eyes come into view.

"Are you alright?"

Miranda opened her mouth to absentmindedly reassure the girl but caught herself at the very last moment when out of her peripheral vision she noticed multiple pairs of eyes watching her. Not knowing what to say or do, her mask slammed back firmly into place and the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. The Ice Queen had returned. Miranda pursed her pink lips and gave the girl withering glare then spun around to make a hasty exit.

In the background she heard their whisperings.

"Jesus, what was that about?"

"The woman has finally gone insane."

"Did she even say anything?"

And finally from an older sounding man.

"Good luck today, kid. You're going to need it."

She pursed her lips. Imbeciles. Wishing the girl good luck as if she needed it. They always assume the worst with her but perhaps, perhaps, this time they just very well may be right.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Okay don't laugh but I got this idea from an old episode of Futurama. You know the one where I think it's a Health Inspector who falls in lust with Fry because he's a dirty boy. ha. Also this as you can see is before Andy's makeover.  
>Please tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
